


A mistletoe peck

by Mid_Tea



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mistletoe, fluff kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mid_Tea/pseuds/Mid_Tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heroes are at a party, but who would have thought mistletoe would be hung up?   <br/>Kotetsu/Barnaby if you squint</p>
            </blockquote>





	A mistletoe peck

“Food!” Pao-lin exclaimed. Green and red flickering lights brighten the room.   
Karina smiled and shook her head at Pao-lin’s excitement.“ Do you only go to parties for the food?”   
“Hm mm” Was all Pao-lin was able to respond.   
“We should just let the girl eat.” Nathan said, holding an alcoholic eggnog drink. “Only stop her if you think she’s gonna mess up that beautiful dress of hers.”   
As the girls chatted about the party, Barnaby was leaning over the balcony. Sadness swimming in his eyes as he look over the city below,The lights coming from the city reflecting on his face. He was obviously not paying attention to his surroundings. Kotetsu walked over to him and gripped his shoulder, startling the younger man.   
“Oi Bunny, You’re think too hard...” Kotetsu said, his daily smile plastered on his face. Barnaby stayed silent, staring at the old man. Kotetsu sighed loudly. “Lets go get us some drinks, K?” Kotetsu said, with an even bigger smile on his face.  
Barnaby slowly got up, letting out a breath he seemed to be holding in for awhile. Walking side by side next to kotetsu, Barnaby’s mood flipped as the colorful lights hit his face. A small smile made it’s way onto his face. After getting drinks, the two partners stood in the entranceway that lead to the balcony, chatting about Kotetsu’s daughter’s present and how she’s coming over for christmas. Kotetsu had stopped mid-sentence to notice that the younger superheroes were staring at them.   
“What? is there something on my face?” Kotetsu had questioned, rubbing his face with his free hand.  
“No, you idiot.” Karina yelled at him, anger in her tone. “Look up.” She said while frowning and turning away. The duo looked up to see the red berries and dark green leaves of the mistletoe. Barnaby’s eyes widened and he turned his head to look at the city. Kotetsu, on the other hand, had been freaking out.  
“Ehhhhh!?! I can't kiss Bunny.” Kotetsu exclaimed, ruffling his hair.  
“You gonna break tradition then?” Antonio asked, smirking at the shocked face his childhood friend gave him.  
“You gotta kiss Handsome.” Nathan said, placing himself next to Antonio. “Even if it’s just a little peck on those smooth lips.” He said, reaching for Antonio’s butt, but was stopped by an strong arm stopped him causing him to pout. “Ivan, you should take a picture of this”  
“Eh!?!” Ivan replied, blushing. He ended up giving the camera to Nathan, who happily adjusted it to focus on the super rookie and his partner.  
“.......Fine. Just don't show the picture to anyone” Kotetsu sighed. He gripped Barnaby’s face, turning him towards him, and gave him a small peck on the lips. Both men rubbed at their lips after kotetsu let go of Barnaby’s face.  
“Happy now?” Barnaby finally said. A scowl on his face.  
“We're more than happy handsome.” Nathan answered, giving a small wink and waving the camera in the air before turning around, making his way back to Pao-lin, who missed the entire experience.


End file.
